Innocence
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: When a reaper neglects his duty, whose left to deal with the mess? Why everyone's favourite, friendly neighbourhood Undertaker, that's who
1. Strange little thing

**So here's yet another story from my Undertaker obsessed mind~**

**This has been hanging around my documents since last year, so I thought it was about time to finish it and get it posted for all you lovely people to read~**

**hope you all enjoy~ **

**and do tell me what you think, it would be most appreciated :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was yet another average day for the Undertaker, not that such days would ever be considered average by anyone in their right mind, but never mind.

Another body had been dropped off that morning ready for it's careful and precise preparation for the nameless grave it was destined to occupy in the near future.

The unhinged Undertaker did love his job, but nameless ones had a tendency of putting a major downer on his usually mirthful work, for they would never have the glorious last party that every life deserved.

The Undertaker, you must understand is what most would call a very ecstatic character, he ravelled in his work, he loved the smell of the preparation chemicals, of freshly dug earth, and the cool, sticky feel of blood during the dissection, organ removal and research. The amused grin that pulled at his lips rarely slipping as he went about his day, almost as though he's heard a joke no one else seems to get, or more likely that they do not wish to understand.

Opening his newly received gift, no matter how tainted the nameless quality gave it, his smile widened, a delightfully mutilated corpse comes into his grey shrouded view. His favourite kind of gift, for intact corpse bored him, they lacked the delightfully messing fun during their meticulous preparation.

It was a female as far as he could tell, for her face was covered with cuts and slashes, and her body was covered in deep wounds, most of them exposed by the ripped and torn fabric, that had turned the reminder of her clothes a dark red.

While the Undertaker stood admiring the work that had been brought to him, he swore he could hear something, the sound was barely above whisper, so he wasn't sure whether he just imagined it or not. Standing completely still in case it wasn't just his imagination, and sure enough he heard it again, it was a small voice coming from the female he was observing.

"Please someone help… anyone please help me…" it whispered

He know exactly what had happened, someone had neglected their duty and left this poor unfortunate soul in it's decaying body, this kind of negligence caused him to wonder, what was happening to reapers of this generation? No one would have dared to pull something like this during his time, for the fear of the possible consequences.

The Undertaker quickly disappeared into the back room, to collect his scythe for it's hid hole, for this had to be completed for the soul has to be removed before it starts deteriorating inside it's current bloody container.

Returning to the corpse he sliced through one of the already open wounds, letting the cinematic record reels spill from of the corpse. With one glimpse and it was obvious that it were already too late, the reels held a grey nothingness within the unwinding frames. Leaving him little choice, but to cut through the film and turn her into a reaper, since there was no longer a way to make a fair judgement on the woman's soul.

Resting his scythe against a nearby coffin, the Undertaker reached into the corpse for the soul, feeling a hand grasp his, he pulled the female out of the body, helping her to her feet and out of the coffin. (The female's soul looked exactly the same as her body… at this point)The female clumsily clambered out the coffin, trying to steady herself as her feet touched the wooden floor, her small form shaking like a leaf. Unfortunately in the end gravity won the battle as she toppled sideways just to get caught by the Undertaker, before he lowered her on a closed coffin.

She simply sat there looking down at the floor, her mind desperately trying to process what had just happened… but she couldn't quite get her head round it.

The Undertaker stood watching her, worried slightly by her lack of speech and how bad the damage to her soul there may be after what had just happened… he was kicked out of his thoughts as he felt the female watching him

"T-t-thank you" she stuttered

"Can you remember your name, miss?"

She paused for a few seconds before shaking her head "No…" her bright eyes locked on the him, desperately looking for any sign of comfort in the weird man in front of her.

"Is there anything you remember at all?"

"Only calling out for help…"

He took a seat beside her on the coffin, wondering what to do with her now, since she had no memory at all and no name, so it's going to be difficult to find out who she was and complete her paperwork... something that he wanted to avoid at the best of times.

She suddenly threw her arms round him hugging him tightly… she couldn't understand what was happening, and there was only one thing certain at the minute, the man in front of her had helped her and for that she was grateful.

A small smile crossed his face as he hugged her back, gently stroking her blood stained hair, "Come on let's get you cleaned up and get you some clean clothes~" he let go of her

"Okay…" she muttered as she tried to get up before fall back down again

"Let me help you" he said softly placing her arm round his shoulders before wrapping a arm round her waist, "Just say when your ready and we'll go"

"Thank you… now is fine"

"Okay, on the count of three… one… two… three" he slowly stood up as she did the same, before they started walking,

"Umm… can I know your name?" the female asked, rather innocently as they walked

"Of course~ I'm mostly know as Undertaker, for that is what I do~ but my real names Theodore Warren~ so feel free to call me either~"

"Interesting name… but it's a good thing... that hasn't caught on… it would be a little strange if... everyone was just known... by what they do… especially if there were... more then one... person running it… for who decides who... is number one or two?" she mused thoughtfully earning her a light chuckle from the man beside her,

Theo had to admit he was starting to like this female… she was such a funny little thing, "indeed~ that would be a little odd but a never the less rather amusing~"

"You look much better with the smile then that solemn look you had earlier" she stated softly, still watching him closely.

"You really have been watching me all this time~?"

"I'm sorry… I don't mean anything by it… it just seem that... you're the only thing... with any kind of... understandable qualities... and watching you seemed... like a good way to... understand you a little… I suppose I could have... started to ask... questions but I haven't... a clue where to start… plus it's rather interesting to watch you…or as you say amusing…"

"There's no need to apologise, it's not every day someone watches me so intently that's all~ and don't worry I will explain everything to you when you're a little more comfortable…" he reassured with a smile

"Thank you…"

"My pleasure m'dear~"

As they approached the bathroom; Theo pushed the door open with his foot, before walking in sideways. he set toilet lid down before sitting the girl on it, making sure she was steady before he rolled up his sleeve slightly so he could prepared some hot water to get her cleaned up. He bent down turning on the taps, watching the water slowly fill the bath, checking the temperature every now and then, making sure it doesn't get too hot.

The girl slumped off the toilet kneeling down on floor before making her way over to him on her hands and knees, "you're really pale…" she stated observantly "are you sick?" she asked looking up at him, concern evident in her voice.

Theo chuckled lightly "no m'dear~ I've always been very pale~ it was sweet of you to be concern about me~"

"Oh good, I'm glad" she chirped happy as she ran her hand across the surface of the water, swirling her fingertips drawing shapes "you rescued me... so it's only natural for me... to want you well"

He knelt down besides her joining in, watching as she played with the water so innocently, so amused by such a simply thing. The blood and dirt started to flake off her skin as she did, revealing pale fingertips that were only a few shades darker then his own skin. She playfully splashed him, making his hair stick to his face, she sat there giggling at him until she got some back, and a look of determination crossed her her face as she launched a counter attack.

This went on for a little while until, Theo just ended up picking her up and plonking her in the bath, where she sat in a sulk at losing the game. He laughed at her as she stuck her tongue out at him, before throwing some water at him for good measure.

He simply stuck his tongue out before going to fetch a face cloth, soap, shampoo, a bowl and a couple towels. He lay the things down beside him, he knelt down picking up the bowl scooping up some water and pouring it over her head, as he went about washing her hair.

The girl watched him, as he helped her remove all the blood and mud caped to her hair, he was so gentle and kind… why was he being so nice to her? She stared into the murky water, thinking about everything that had happened so far.

"Something wrong, m'dear~?" Theo asked as he raised of the shampoo, revealing the natural light brown colour of her hair.

She shook her head, looking up at him, giving him a little smile "Just thinking…"

"Alright~ but if there is something troubling you, feel free to tell me, little one" he reassured, as he gently rung the excess water from her hair.

She nodded

"Right, why don't you get yourself cleaned up while I'll go find something for you to wear?" he suggested warmly before getting to his feet, placing the wash things on the side of the bath so she could reach them.

She nodded slowly "just don't go too far away, okay?" she pleaded sweetly grabbing his sleeve,

Theo smiled at her "Don't worry, little one, I'll only be down the hall" he reassured before softly patting her hand

"Okay…" she mumbled before slowly letting go

"See you in a short while, little one"

She just nodded, smiling softly at him as she watched him leave.


	2. Understandings

After watching him leave, she went about pulling off the rags of clothing she had left on her body, throwing them into the sink out the way, before starting to wash herself off using the things Theo hand left on the side of the bath for her. After rinsing off, she carefully climbed out of the tube, using the side to support her as she found her feet, quickly grabbing the bath towel and wrapping it round her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile:

Theo stood sorting the girl some of his older, smaller clothes, when he become aware of a presence of another reaper in the room with him.

"What do you want, William?" Theo demanded not looking up from what he was doing

"I think you know why, sir, the girl needs to be dealt with, and I have become aware that a member of my team has messed up by letting the girl slip through their fingers without a proper judgement." William replied stiffly as he unnecessarily corrected his glasses.

"By the condition of her body, she had been there for a good two days, so what is your excuse for such a drawn out delay?" he inquired turning to face Will, his acidic green eyes visible and intently watching him.

"I've only just been informed of the mistake, so she must have simply been lost in system, as they sometimes do when it isn't handled correctly." William floundered about trying to justify his team's error to his former superior.

"For someone so pedantic about rules, you don't seem to pay much mind to addressing such large errors in your system" Theo stated knowing full well that criticizing him in this way is a lot more effective then raising his voice. He maybe known to be mentally unstable, but in actual fact you will find he walks that fine line between genius and insanity, stepping off either side on a pure whim.

William started to feel flustered as the legendary reaper side cut through the persistent jester front, reminding him just how much he feared and admired the man before him. "I admit there is a few glitches in the system... but... they are being diligently removed..." he replied somewhat shakily as he started to fidget, adjusting his tie and glasses contently.

"Let's hope they do, for next time I might not be there to clean up after you" he warned bitterly,

"I apologise for you having to clean up after my team's error" he offered curtly bowing to Theo, "but I need to take her as soon as possible to get this matter resolved quickly"

"No..." he stated simply before going back to what he was doing

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? You left her in a decaying shell that could hardly be called a body, crying out for help, so she will be staying here until she's had the chance to recover, before you throw her into the anal stick insertion system."

"Sir... if I don't get this sorted at by the end of the week, I'm going to have to answer to the elders... you must understand the urgency of this matter"

"And you have to understand, that is no longer my problem" he corrected sharply "My problem is the kid that is currently using the bath, washing off the dried blood, after going throw possible the worst experience a human can go through, which you're teams incompetence caused."

"With all respect sir, just because you believe something should be done a certain way doesn't mean that is how it will be done, I need to take the kid back to headquarters now"

"Look whose grown a pair~ quite the little authority figure now ain't ya?" Theo chuckled mockingly, his expression twisting from teasing to menacing in mere moments "so I suggest you get your head out your ass, end your love affair with the rule book and start aching like a god damn leader!"

"Sir, you can insult me all you wish that will not stop doing what needs to be done"

"This is my home, _Mr Spears_, my word is law within these walls, and I have already told you my intentions so I suggest you leave before I throw you into the basement, where you may join the rest of the boring and pretentious things that were just taking up space elsewhere." He stated sharply, his eyes narrowing as his annoyance coming up to boiling point.

Knowing that he hadn't a chance of winning he just sighed deeply... waiting for Theo to finish what he was saying.

"You may come and retrieve her on Saturday, no sooner, that will allow you to have everything sorted by Monday... no go before the girl returns from her bath..."

William just nodded stiffly before vanishing through a portal.

Just then, she come stumbling down the hallway, still trying to get used to walking, her legs shaking slightly as she put one foot in front of the other, held the long black towel round herself. She stepped through the door mere moments after William had vanished, as she gave Theo sad look "why are you... organise for me... to be taken away?" she asked him, her eyes started to glisten with tears "don't you want me here?"

Theo moved towards her, lightly hugging her shoulders "No... no, that's not it little one... if it was up too me, you would stay here with me, but you see there is a place where you will to go to learn how to do something very special" he corrected, trying to explain as simply as possibly, without hurting her feelings further.

The girl tilted her head "I don't understand..."

Theo hesitated thoughtfully for a few moment, think how to word it "you see, m'dear, you aren't human any longer, you are something else completely, you are reaper. A reaper is a being that collects souls of the dearly departed, either sending them to heaven or hell, depending upon how well they lived their life, understand?"

"I'm a monster..." she whined,

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked softly

She shook her head lightly "No... you saved me... you're my friend..." she muttered shyly

"Well I'm a reaper, just like you" he announced, softly stroking the tip of her nose "And you know how I saved you, that's what you'll be doing for others, saving them from being trapped and in pain, now do you still think you are a monster?" he explained, playfully poking the end of her nose

She shook her head "I'm going to be more like an guardian angel, like you, Theo~" she exclaimed, smiled at him happily

Theo chuckled softly at her, pushing away all the negative feeling as not to show her a hint of a reason to doubt him... she was just so naïve he couldn't bring himself to explain just what he had turned her into... "Anyway... I've sorted out some clothes for you, they may be a little big but I'm sure we can fix that" he mused scooping up the clothes off the floor and laying them on the bed "I'm just going wait outside, so you get dressed okay? Then we'll talk a bit more over something to eat, if you like?"

"Okay... thank you..." she mumbled bashfully

He grinned before good humouredly bowing to her and leaving the room, standing outside the door, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile the girl tentatively looked through the clothing, before pulling them on, struggling with the shirt, her fingers fumbling with the tiny button up the middle and on the cuffs. "Theo..." she called, giving up on the buttons after the fourth time of trying to do up the one right at the very bottom of the shirt.

Theo popped his head round the corner "What's the matter m'dear?" he asked, not looking directly at her just in case she was still in anyway indisposed.

"I can't do up the shirt buttons, could you come and help me please?" she asked sweetly

"Of course, m'dear" he replied before coming back into the room, adjusting the shirt around her and skilfully doing up the tiny buttons in a matter of moments. "they take a little getting used to that's all" he reassured softly, looking up "there you go, all squeaky clean and dressed, doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you" she chirped giving him a hug, which he quickly returned before letting go of her, holding her at arms length, finally taking a good look at her sick she had gotten out the bath. She was a slim and small girl who looked around 15 or 16 years old, with pale skin, delicate features and big, and now bright green, eyes. Her hair was a charming light chestnut brown, as it ran over her shoulders touching her shoulder blades, all in all she was quite the pretty little thing.

He rubbed her shoulders, smiling softly "I think those clothes look better on you then they ever did me..." he mused rolling up her shelves getting rid of the overhang.

She blushed lightly "umm... thank you..." she mumbled looking down at the ground timidly

Chuckling softly he ruffled her hair "anyway, are you hungry, little one?" he asked,

She looked thoughtful for a few moments before her stomach answered for her by growing embarrassingly loud, making her blush deeper as she wrapped her arms round her.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled warmly "I'll be right back dear, in the meanwhile please make yourself at home~"


End file.
